There is an air cooling method performed by an air-conditioning system in transport cabs and cabins (see Certificate of authorship USSR, No. 688351, Sep. 30, 1979). The air-conditioning system consists of a thermoelectric generator connected to a DC network, a filter-ventilation system, a liquid thermal conduction module, integrated with radiation—convection panels. Radiation surfaces of these panels are directed to the pilot place, at that the adverse side of the panels has a thermal contact with thermoelectric batteries. Panels are equipped with inner air channels and connected to collectors with discharge cocks. This appliance can be operated in aeration, radiation, radiant, radiation-convection cooling or heating modes. During partially heat sinking from hot junctions of the thermal battery, it can also be attempered with air, cooled down lower than a dew-point. That allows increasing considerately the air conditioning efficiency and—in the event of heat air attack to the cabin—to assuring comfortable conditions due to complex influence on the air inside the cabin.
However, this method of the air heating and cooling has low power efficiency and is also remarkable for high power consumption for air conditioning; all these facts restrict wide application of air-conditioning systems as a universal cabin aeration unit.
Mostly near to the technical essence and achieved results of this invention stands a liquid medium heating or cooling method, which stipulates supply of the heated or cooled liquid medium into a flowing channel and its further heating or cooling on at least two stages (see Patent RF 2140365, cl. F 25 B 29/00, Oct. 27, 1999).
This liquid medium heating or cooling method allows considerately increasing the heating or resp. cooling efficiency of the liquid medium due to a stage-by-stage treatment of the medium. However, this method does not ensure a high efficiency in energy conversion during heating or cooling that occurs because of unavailability of an optimal algorithm of the liquid medium heating or cooling processes.